User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 5
'INTRO' Hello y'all and welcome back! It's been a while. As you can see, I'm back and the very Episode 5 is here! Last time, we said goodbye to the lovely ChristinaGrimmieLove. You can check the interview she gave on Stanley's show here. Now, on to this Episode's challenge! :) 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 5 - "A NEW JUST DANCE GAME IS COMING!"' Hey hey hey! This challenge guys will be your first....... ( drum roll ).........team work challenge! :D Well, I just get very excited! This time, you'll work in teams. Your challenge is to create the new upcoming Just Dance game! Basically, what you'll have to do is come up with a new JD campaign. The game you'll create can be a game in the main series ( like JD4, JD2017 etc. ) or a side game ( like JDSummerParty, JDBestOf etc. ). All this though, you will do in teams. You'll have to co-operate - each team will have to send one game. The teams will be three. Two with 3 ALL-STARS and one with 4. Here are the teams: TEAM #1: YoSoyAri, JustVladik4Kides, MikeyRocks33 and HeypplsOfficial TEAM #2: SonGotan25, JD123456 and Matusmati TEAM #3: Bunnylove14, JohnJD1302 and JDisbae What you'll actually have to do: 1. Make a logo and a game cover. 2. Select 3 featuring songs, make ( only ) coaches for them and add them on the cover too. Team #1 will have to make 4 coaches since they are more. 3. Create an advertising flyer. The flyer has to include the logo, a coach, a cover and an advertising paragraph. 4. You'll also have to come up with a new game mode exclusive to your game, and add that to the flyer as well. BTW, the scoring will be a lil' different. All the players of each team will get the same CH score. This time, you might wanna rely on your CV score a little more. The winning team will get a CH score of 10. The runner-up team will get a CH score of 7 and the team with the worst performance will get a CH score of 4. I advise you to think wisely and elaborate smartly. It's ALL-STARS and your campaigns must be able to stand on the market. There's also a surprise for you.... The 9 ALL-STARS that will pass on to the next episode will receive make-overs on their avatars! ...and.... they will also get advertising videos made for them which they can use to ask for Community Votes. Each video will be personalized with your quotes, avatars and music. SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME. THE FINAL CREATIONS MUST BE SENT BY ONLY ONE TEAM MEMBER : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' BUNNYLOVE14_TGDGAllSAvatar.png HEYPPLSOFFICIAL_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JD123456_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JDISBAE_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JUSTVLADIK4KIDES_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSAvatar.png SONGOTAN25_TGDGAllSAvatar.png YOSOYARI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (RESULTS:) Bunnylove14 (2) HeypplsOfficial (24) JD123456 (2) JDisbae (7) JohnJD1302 (8) JustVladik4Kides (4) Matusmati (1) MikeyRocks33 (3) SonGotan25 (2) YoSoyAri (3) . You have 4 days this time. I said that deadlines would be no more, but it's a team challenge and that's why I ( kinda ) kept it this time. Well, if not all of you submit in time, I will wait more. Try to submit within the deadline though. Thanks :) . AFTER THE DEADLINE LIMIT: (and a lot more days...)... 'THE CREATIONS' '-' 'THE JUDGING' Hello. Well, I have to say that I am disappointed. Disappointed with how you didn't manage to fill your assignements professionally and disappointed with how you acted totally unprofessional, bringing personal drama under the spotlight ( I think you know what I am talking about ). Anyways, the submitions I received were too little to judge so I won't even attach them to this blog. I'll just say this: Since this time the system would be: top team 10 points, 2nd team 7 points and last team 4 points, that's how you'll be graded. TEAM #1 - I only received a cover from you. Well, it still wasn't the best you could do. The other 3/4 of the challenge were missing TEAM #2 - From you I got nothing. There's literally nothing to grade. TEAM #3 - From you I got the ad flyer, the cover and the mode. It was kinda pleasing but still not the whole precentage of the challenge. . 'CALL-OUT' That was the judging this time. I'd say that I'll call you out from best performance to worst but all of your performances were bad. So, I'll call you from the least bad performance to the worst one. First up.... . HeypplsOfficial. Congrats once again. Your CH score was of the runner-up team. What gets you here is your very high CV score. You are safe. . JohnJD1302. You are safe. .''' '''JDisbae. You are safe. .''' '''Bunnylove14. You are safe. .''' '''JustVladik4kides. You are safe. .''' '''MikeyRocks33. You are safe. .''' '''YoSoyAri. You are safe. .''' '''JD123456. You are safe. .' '. Only 2 of you left.... . .' '. Matusmati '''and SonGotan25', you are the bottom two. One of you will stay and one of you will sadly have to leave and be the second eliminated ALL-STAR and also won't receive a video promo nor an avatar make-over. . Let the countdown begin. ''( Matusmati to the left and SonGotan to the right ) . . . . . . {JustVladik4kides steps forward} {Vlad} - N.Vel., I have something to say. I'd like to drop out of the competition. Vladik, as you wish. Well then, JustVladik4kides, You are eliminated. '''Still though, you might get a chance to come back too, along with every other eliminated ALL-STAR. It's anyone's game. . '''Matusmati '''and SonGotan25', '''you are safe'. That was the call-out for this episode. Vladik, please stay tuned on your e-mail and once you receive the interview questions for the after-party, reply to them. Thanks. . MAKEOVERS - WHAT TO EXPECT! Bunnylove14 - Shaved on the sides, yet curly on top! HeypplsOfficial - The one you never received. Finally, it's cotton-candy colored hair! JD123456 - Shaved on the sides white hair but with a navy-blue highlight on the front! JDisbae - Silk, wavy, long, icy blond long hair - on the side! JohnJD1302 - Shaved on the sides, dark green and straight on top. Matusmati - Shaved.... all of it! A blonde buzz-cut. MikeyRocks33 - We kept the color but let your hair flow. French bob, with dark colored roots! SonGotan25 - We let your roots brown but colored the rest of your hair a light rusty purple. YoSoyAri - Black and short on the sides but almost NEON purple on top! .'' Your video promos will be posted on the TGDG:A-S Homepage when Episode 6 airs. ''. '' ''. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . See ya guys on the 5th after-show party and then, on episode 6. Relax until then and please, don't make me feel so let down again. ,your awesome host, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts